unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Shambhala Guardians
"Scarecrows. Guardians to frighten trespassers." :— Zoran Lazarevic The Guardians are supernatural characters that appear in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. They are tasked with stopping anyone who is close to finding or trespasses into the lost city of Shambhala. History Long ago, the Guardians were humans who ate the blue resin produced from the Tree of Life in Shambhala: it transformed them into agressive purple-skinned defenders. They protect Shambhala from trespassers who seek to use the power of the Cintamani Stone, but the Stone is actually the resin from the Tree of Life. Outside of Shambhala, the Guardians use Yeti-like costumes to protect their identity, frighten tresspassers, and to keep them warm in the harsh Himalayan environment. The Guardians are intelligent, they have their own language and construct weapons. They are very determined fighters, risking their lives to kill the trespassers. In Borneo, Marco Polo's crew was swept away by a tsunami, the survivors ate the resin they took from Shambhala, the power of the resin transformed them into the Guardians, and they killed each other off. Seventy years ago, during the World War II era, a German explorer named Karl Schafer led an expedition into the ice caves of the Himalayas to look for the Stone. Once he discovered that the stone would transform those who consume the resin into the Guardians, he killed his own men, preventing the power of the Stone from returning to Germany and altering history. Events during Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Seventy years later, Schafer sent Nathan Drake and Tenzin into the Himalayan ice caves to find his expedition. Nate and Tenzin find the dead bodies of Karl's crew lying in different locations of the caves. While Drake and Tenzin scale a rocky wall, a Yeti-like suited Guardian hiding in the shadows behind them, watches them and quickly disappears. Later, the explorers are attacked by the yeti-like suited Guardian. They fight it off and learn that bullets do not damage the beast. They continue and find a large underground ice temple to learn that Schafer shot the men in order to stop them from using the power of the Stone. More suited Guardians attack and the two escape on a lift up to a mountain vista overlooking a monestary. They explore the monestery and catch glimpses of the suited Guardians attacking and being driven off by Zoran Lazarevic's soldiers, trying to prevent discovery of the entrance to Shambhala under the monastery. The Guardians are seen scaling walls and jumping long distances. Drake, with the assistance of Harry Flynn, opens the entrance to Shambhala and they are attacked by suited Guardians but Lazarevic and his soldiers arrive, shoot the guardians down with powerful weapons, and reveal the Guardians of Shambhala dressed in costumes to frighten trespassers. The party enters Shambhala and are attacked by the unsuited Guardians, allowing Nathan, Elena Fisher, and Chloe Frazer to escape the fracas into the city. Drake searches for the Stone and witnesses Lazarevic's soldiers and the Guardians battling throughout the city. Nathan learns that the Cintamani Stone isn't actually a Stone but the hardened resin sap from the Tree of Life. Elena convinces Nathan he must stop Zoran from drinking the sap in the tree before he turns nearly invincible like the Guardians. Nathan finds Lazarevic under the Tree of Life, drinking from a large sap pool, becoming nearly invincible as his scars and wounds heal. Drake explodes resin nodules in the tree roots to progressively knock down and injure Lazarevic. The explosions also injure the Tree of Life, causing a long earthquake to start. As the city collapses, Nate leaves Lazarevic to die when the Guardians come in and brutally beat him to death. As Nate, Chloe, and Elena leave Shambhala, the city is seen collapsing and the explosive resin scattered around the city is blown up. The Guardians in the city are most likely dead but some may still be alive, including outside the city. Weapons The Guardians are either armed with crossbows or blue resin bombs. The crossbow is a lethal silent weapon. A Guardian may drop a crossbow, but you cannot use their bombs. On Crushing difficulty, a player can be killed with one crossbow volley or one hit from explosive resin. It is best to not confront Guardians head on, stay behind cover to avoid crossbow volleys, and take advantage of powerful weapons (such as the GAU-19). The most effective weapon to use against the Guardians is their own crossbow, usually killing them with one shot. The crossbow is effective as a stealth weapon against Lazarevic's men, using it on separated guards will make it easier to traverse through guarded areas and avoid firefights. Trivia *The Descendants in ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune ''had a very similar role as the Guardians: both were supernatural creatures enslaved to defend the mythological thing that transformed them, El Dorado and the Tree of Life, respectively. *It's suggested that the Guardians, when dressed as scarecrows in their Yeti-like costumes, are accountable for the myth of the Yeti, as in reality the myth states that the creature is said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal and Tibet. *The Guardians can be taken down with one blow using the Tranquilizer Dart Gun. Category:Uncharted 2 Characters